


I got you

by ohmythiam



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, Dirty Talk, Implied Smut, M/M, Thiam, clueless theo, idk how to tag, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythiam/pseuds/ohmythiam
Summary: idk how to do summaries either, but essentiallyLiam is upset with Theo because he's a clueless asshole that doesn't know hes depriving Liam of his basic needs and punishes him with the silent treatment, so theo tries to fix things ;)





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> This is apart of my teen wolf drabble challenge on tumblr 
> 
> Prompts: 11 "I mean, you can go down if you want." | 30 "What do I have to do to get your attention?"  
> *prompts are bold*

“I’m home!” Theo yelled as he walked through the front door. He came home late from work, as per usual lately, to a dark and quiet house. Usually Liam is still awake and is either watching tv or making food or doing something, but tonight it’s dead silent. “Liam?” He shouts again, hoping for a response this time, but nothing.

He drops his bag down on the kitchen table before cautiously making his way through the house, checking each room briefly, slowing gravitating towards their bedroom. He opened the door and saw Liam laying on the bed, a bright light shining against his saddened features from his cellphone.

“You didn’t hear me yell when I came in?” Theo asked innocently, not thinking anything of it. He moved towards the closet, taking his shirt and pants off and replacing it with a light pair of shorts.

“I did,” was all Liam said, his eyes still diligently on his phone screen.

Theo raised his hands in a confused manner. “well then why didn’t you say anything?” He continued to move around the room, throwing his clothes in the laundry pile, putting his things away and walking into the bathroom they had attached to their room. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and walked back out. He encouraged Liam to answer his previous question that he had seemed to have pushed to the side. “Liam?”

“Does it really matter?” Liam’s voice was monotone as he swiped past more posts on his phone. Theo rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, getting in beside Liam.  

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Theo questioned, defensively, finally noticing the tension and anger coming from Liam.

“You were going to do the same thing you always do, do your normal routine shit, kiss me goodnight, not bother to look at me after that and then you wake up in the morning, leave and do it all over again.” The younger boy explained, seemingly frustrated. Theo was rather confused by Liam’s outbreak, considering he hasn’t expressed his frustration any other time before now. He thought things were good between them, other than the lack of sex and alone time, that is. He knew they were lacking in that area, but he didn’t think it bothered him that much.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Theo whispered, trying to ease the tension that suddenly raised between them. Liam groaned in anger before rolling over to face the opposite direction.

“I’m saying something now.” Liam murmured as Theo watched him open the Instagram app and freely swipe through pictures. “and I didn’t really think I’d have to ask you to fuck me, you used to want to do it all the time.”

“I’m sorry,” Theo began apologizing, “I’m really, really sorry. We can start doing it again, every night, whenever you want. Please, Liam I’m sorry.” Theo pleaded, rolling over and draping his arm over his husband’s waist. He pulled him in towards his body until Liam’s back was firmly pressed against chest.

“Stop it.” Liam pushed Theo away, regaining his original position.

Theo narrowed his eyes at him, confused. This is what he wanted, right? He wanted sex, so why is he stopping him? Theo grabbed Liam’s arm and rolled him over so he was on his back, he instantly brought his mouth down to Liam’s neck, kissing it lightly.

“Theo, stop.” He sternly affirmed, pushing him away once again.

“Why? Isn’t this what you want?” Theo questioned, trying to dive back in, but was refused access again.

“I don’t want it just cause you feel bad about it.” Liam stated, rolling his eyes. He went back to scrolling through phone, now refusing to give Theo any kind of recognition.

Theo rubbed his hands all over his body, down in his pants, up to his hair and tugging on it just how he knew he liked it, but there was still not reaction – not one bit. Theo grabbed Liam’s face and turned it, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, but he didn’t return that either. He tried climbing on top of Liam to straddle him, but was quickly shoved off and back to being ignored.

“Fuck, **what do I have to do to get your attention**?” He cried, flopping down on the bed frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair watching the other boy peacefully scroll through social media when he came up with an idea. He brought himself up to his knees and positioned himself between Liam’s legs.

“C’mon baby, please. I want to make you feel good.” Theo whined, rubbing his hands up and down Liam’s thighs. Liam stiffened under his touch, tossing him a warning look. “Please baby, I want to hear you scream my name.” He continued, bringing his fingers up and lightly dragging them across his bare torso. Theo placed both his hands on the mattress on either side of Liam’s shoulders, holding himself up above him.

Theo grabbed Liam’s phone out of his hands and tossed it on the other side of the bed. “Theo, I’m serious, stop.” He argued, reaching for his phone again, but Theo caught his arm and pinned it down above his head. Liam involuntarily moaned, quickly trying to mask it with a cough and an agitated groan.

“Liam, fuck you look so fucking good like this. Let me fuck you, let me make you feel good.” Theo pressed again, grabbing Liam’s other hand and pinning it above his head with the other one. Liam didn’t say anything, instead he rolled his eyes and tried to get out of Theo’s strong grip, failing.

Theo leaned down and connected his lips with Liam’s, which he didn’t refuse. The kiss was deep and needy and Theo felt the sexual frustration that Liam was experiencing. He let go of his hands and they instantly attached to the back of Theo’s head, tangling in with his hair. Liam tugged roughly on the strands, causing Theo to pull back from the kiss and let out a deep growl.

“Theo?” Liam’s wrecked voice choked out, Theo loved the sound of it, turning him on even more. Why didn’t he want to hear this beautiful voice more often, damn he was missing out.

“yeah?” He asked, waiting for Liam to push him away and tell him to stop.

“Make me feel good, please.” Liam begged, his voice cracking slightly. Theo whimpered at Liam’s sinful request, instinctively grinding his hips into the other boy’s, causing them both to let out wrecked moans.

“Of course, baby. What do you want from me?” Theo asked, nipping at Liam’s neck which got goosebumps to rise on his skin.

“Well, **I mean, you can go down if you want.”** Liam smiled, playfully pushing Theo down towards his hardened cock that strained against his shorts. Theo looked down and groaned at the sight of it pushing against the thin fabric. He immediately went down and grabbed him through his shorts, kissing the tip. Liam jolted by the touch, whimpering, pleading for more.

Theo looked up into Liam’s eyes, “I got you, baby, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading  
> Let me know what you think? I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Thank you, thank you!
> 
> Feel free to point out at errors in spelling, grammar or story flow, it IS unedited.


End file.
